


But It's Complicated

by The_Silver_Hearted



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oblivious Pining Wolf, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, This is really gay just a heads up, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Hearted/pseuds/The_Silver_Hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf was happy with his life as it had been for a few years. He loved the rush of a heist gone well, and wouldn't have it any other way. But when Dallas and Hoxton start dating, he learns the thrill and money aren't the only reasons he's in this, either. Wolf reacts the only way he knows how to- He stays as far away as possible from the two of them, physically and emotionally. After all, what harm could it do?</p>
<p>But when Hoxton and Dallas confront him and his history starts coming out, Wolf finds himself in a spot that he can't escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> First Payday fanfic, finally! I've been wanting to write something for Payday for a while, as not only is there not nearly enough fics but there also isn't enough Wolf love. This is probably going to be pretty slow burning, but I'm not sure how many chapters are going to be in this. Well, no matter what, I hope you enjoy!

(AN: This chapter is really quite short, from here on out they're going to be longer. I'm mostly done with chapter 2, and it's already twice as long as this one. So if you stick with it, I promise there's a lot more in it! As always, constructive criticism is more than welcome, and any suggestions, comments, concerns, or questions are just as wanted. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!)  
____________________________________________

 

I want it all to remind me of the first time  
Willing to fall in forever if it feels right  
I think I like you…  
____________________________________________

It has been a long day, and Wolf was tired. No, that was an understatement- He was exhausted as hell. After robbing a bank, almost getting shot, then actually getting shot, Wolf was fully ready to head back to his apartment, patch up his shoulder, and sleep. However, Dallas still insisted on counting and splitting the money, wanting to make sure the four of them knew their shares were equal. No matter how many times they worked together, Dallas always insisted on this, even though Wolf frankly couldn’t give a shit. Wolf trusted his team with his life, at least once every few months. But after every heist, without fail, Dallas made sure the money was counted and split, Hoxton helping him out.

So that’s why Wolf sat in the small dining area of the safe house, his body armor on the ground beside him and a larger jacket over his suit, waiting for Dallas to allow them to leave. They had only been there a few minutes, but as the blood slowly oozed from Wolf’s shoulder and stained his suit, Wolf decided that any longer and he was probably going to have to ask for some help. True to his belief, as he watched Dallas’ hands divide the money, and heard his voice mingled with Hoxton’s and they talked about the heist, he found himself slightly transfixed. His mind went slightly fuzzy, the English accent a bit louder but still as nice as ever. He continued staring, not noticing when Dallas stopped moving, and the voice in his ear was louder than ever.

“..olf, Wolf! Mate, bloody hell!” Wolf’s attention snapped towards Hoxton, his mind gathering some sense as he stared at the other.

“Yes?” Wolf said, a bit confused.

“You’ve been dead silent, and you just now hear me? Are you still deaf from the grenade earlier?” Hox said, looking down at Wolf.

“Uhh…” Wolf supplied, his mind trying to find an answer, “...yes?” From across the table, Dallas raised an eyebrow at him, before slowly turning to Hoxton.

“I’m going to go check in again with Chains, see if he’s done patching up his scrapes, I’ll come back with a kit,” he told Hox, his eyes flashing towards Wolf for a second.

Hox nodded. “We got the money counted, go for it.”

Dallas headed off, and Wolf continued staring up at Hoxton, looking as if he was thinking of something. Hox looked back for a second, before asking almost softly, “Ay Wolfie, did you happen to get hurt anywhere while we were out there?”

Wolf looked away, slight guilt evident in his expression. “Uh. Just some scrapes.” He refused to meet Hoxton’s eyes, looking at the floor and letting his vision go out of focus again.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Hoxton sighed. “Take off your coat. Let’s not go through this the same way as last time.” Barely understanding his words, Wolf slumped off his coat, his gaze still unfocused on his feet. He flinched as he felt Hoxton’s fingers brush against his shoulder. “Fuckin- Wolf! Did you get shot, you arsehole?” Hox growled. Wolf shrugged his uninjured shoulder.

Dallas clenched his jaw, standing up straight. “Nate!” He shouted down the hallway the older man had disappeared down. A second later the said man walked out, a medical bag in hand.

“You summoned?” He joked, before quickly sobering up to the look on the other two men’s faces. Dallas sighed, “Not again,” as he jogged closer to them.

“Love, help me with Wolf. Fucker got shot this time and decided to just wait ‘till he dropped, apparently.” As he heard Dallas sigh again, Wolf continued not meeting their gazes. “Get off his coat, Chains headed out already, but we can do this us two.” Finally, Wolf decided it was time to cut them off.

“Uh, y-you know, I actually want to do it myself?” He said, pulling his eyes up to sheepishly look at the two of them. Dallas was already removing the supplies they needed, while Hoxton stood, still just staring at him.

“Bullshit,” Hox snorted, "no one can remove and sew up a bullet wound in their shoulder alone. Especially because you have the least medical experience out of all of us, though I thought even you would have learnt by now that holes in you mean death, mate. Now, stop talking, I’m going to bring you over to the couch.”

Before he could argue, Hox wrapped his arm around Wolf’s waist and placed his uninjured arm over his shoulders.

“C’mon, let’s get you fixed up.” At this point, Wolf had given in and allowed himself to be slowly walked over to the couch. His fuddled mind didn’t even notice the fact that Hoxton didn’t have to carry him for a shoulder wound, nor did it even occur to him that Dallas was walking next to him, a bit closer than what he needed. As he sat down on the couch, his last thought was that he probably should’ve told Hoxton that he shouldn’t have been walking, before he promptly passed out.


End file.
